La novia y el novio perfectos
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Ellos juntos eran la pareja, fue amor a primera vista ¿Como algo tan puro como eso no iba a funcionar? Rin no es la tipica chica inocente y Len no es un angel en la tierra. ¿Sera que ese amor tan superficial y desconfiado podra aguantar a todos los errores que cometen?


Hooooola… bueno, se que tengo que seguir muchos fics, pero es que tuve una nueva idea y quería escribirla lo antes posible…

Este fic esta basado obviamente en la canción "la novia y el novio perfectos" de Rin y Len…. Amo esa canción *w*

Bueno, espero les guste el fic, voy a aclarar algo esto - "(bla, bla)" son pensamientos que tiene el personaje, okes?

Habiendo dicho eso y todos sabiendo que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le digo,… disfruten de la lectura :33

_La novia y el novio perfectos_

Como todos los sábados, aquel chico de cabello rubio se encontraba esperando en la entrada de un popular karaoke de la zona. Era ya una costumbre que el se reúna ahí con sus amigos y tengan un goukon con distintos grupos de chicas.

Siempre eran los mismos, no les gustaba tener intrusos en sus intentos por encontrar el amor o simplemente alguien con quien pasar el tiempo.

El grupo de chicos consistía en:

**Rei Kagene: **de cabello negro como la noche y ojos ámbar. Siempre portando una expresión fría e indiferente, y solo buscando divertirse con alguna señorita indefensa e ingenua. No era un mal chico, pero simplemente era un casanova desconsiderado. Tenía 17 años y era el mayor del grupo.

**Dell Hone: **de cabello plateado y ojos rojos. Siempre recibía el mismo halago de ciertas señoritas: Eres igual a Zero-kun de Vampiro Knight. Él usaba eso a su favor, pero aun así le molestaba bastante esa comparación. Era un chico que parecía muy frió y problemático, pero en verdad era bastante tímido e inseguro, aunque eso no le impedía conseguir novia, la cual podía llegar a durar junto a él unas pocas semanas, pero para él eso bastaba para hacerlo feliz. Tenía 16 años.

**Len Kagamine: **era el más bajo de los tres chicos y siempre era considerado adorable y angelical. Su cabello rubio y largo siempre amarrado en una coleta y esa mirada celeste tan amable y tierna ayudaban mucho a enamorar a las chicas. Todo eso el lo usaba a su favor pero en el fondo solo era un juego. Len sabia perfectamente que el amor verdadero no lo encontraría en esa clase de reuniones, por eso todo lo que sucedía en esas fiestas eran simplemente juegos y relaciones sin importancia a su parecer. Con solo 16 años ya tenía casi tanta experiencia como casanovas que Rei, pero aun así siempre mantenía cierta línea de respeto con quienes salía.

El grupo de chicos esperaba tranquilamente en la entrada del karaoke a que las chicas llegasen. La reunión había sido organizada por Dell en esta ocasión. Nadie preguntaba nada, confiaban en que Dell había sabido elegir a una chica interesante, con amigas igual de interesantes.

No pasaron más de unos dos minutos para que sus compañeras llegaran. En efecto eran hermosas y bastante acordes a sus expectativas. Pero había un problema, solo había dos de tres.

No se tardo mucho en entrar al lugar y pedir una sala. Una vez que entraron todos se sentaron y ahí comenzaron las presentaciones.

Del lado izquierdo de la mesa se sentaban los chicos y del derecho las chicas. Comenzaron a presentarse uno por uno los chicos.

- Muy buenas tardes señoritas, mi nombre es Rei Kagene y les agradezco mucho el que hayan venido – decía sonriendo de forma coqueta a una delicada chica de unos 16 años de cabello verde, que se notaba a lenguas que tenía las mismas intenciones que el desde que se habían visto: pasar el rato juntos divirtiéndose a solas.

- Mi nombre es Dell Hone, como ya saben y les agradezco infinitamente que hayan venido... jeje…. Bueno… eso- se dijo ya algo sonrojado, usando esa clara actuación a su favor.

- Bueno… mi nombre es Len Kagamine… es un placer conocerlas – dijo el rubio sonriéndoles de forma angelical. La verdad era que ya se quería ir, ninguna de las dos chicas le parecía interesante o de su gusto.

Luego de que Len se presentara las chicas sonrieron y comenzaron con su presentación.

- Hola, mi nombre es Gumi y es un placer conocernos – dirigió su mirada exclusivamente a Rei sonriendo de forma coqueta mientras decía- espero podamos ser buenos amigos – sus ojos color verde brillaban con una extraña sensualidad a pesar de su aspecto algo infantil por su forma de vestir y peinado, cosa que Rei no pudo evitar apreciar y añorar para esa noche.

- Mi nombre es Miki y espero que podamos llevarnos bien - se presento una joven un poco mas madura a nivel físico, de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo tono que sonreía con inocencia

Antes de que cualquiera diga nada mas Dell se apresuro a decir – pensé que traerías a dos de tus amigas Miki – le dijo de forma amable pero algo desilusionado.

La chica solo suspiro y mirando la hora en el reloj de techo dijo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que falta una, dijo que llegaría un poco tarde y que empecemos sin ella, debería llegar en una hora a más tardar.

Esas palabras fueron las que hicieron que Len se quedara. Quería ver como era esa chica que se atrevía a confirmar algo a lo que llegaría tarde. Quería verla, algo por el tono de hablar de Miki le insinuaba que esa chica debía tener algo, porque en sus ojos se veía el deseo de que no llegase nunca.

Pronto ordenaron varias cosas para beber y comer, para luego pasar a la diversión. Comenzaron a cantar animadamente todos, aplaudían y reían. Len de una forma que ni el entendía, paso de estar sentado junto a Dell en la punta de un asiento a estar sentado junto a Miki en el centro de la mesa. Ella le platicaba muy animadamente acerca de cosas muy triviales a las que el contestaba por cortesía, no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés en esa charla.

De repente sonó el celular de Miki, ella lo saco y tenía un mensaje. Len como si nada se inclino un poco a leer. En la pantalla decía Rin y al abrir el mensaje este decía.

_Hola Miki, ya estoy en la puerta, en que sala están?_

Miki se quedo pensando un momento antes de contestar y de pronto con una gran rapidez comenzó a escribir.

_Estamos en la 201…_

Pero antes de que lo enviara la voz del chico a su lado le dijo.

- Te equivocaste, estamos en las 211... Corrígelo o tu amiga no podrá encontrarnos – con voz amable pero una mirada bastante acusadora. Ahora tenía aun mas curiosidad por saber quien era esa chica, que tenia para que la pelirroja no quisiera que apareciese en el lugar.

Miki no tuvo más remedio que corregirlo y riendo levemente de forma nerviosa le dijo a su acompañante.

- jeje… que distraída… no lo note, gracias por avisarme Len-kun… - mientras guardaba el mensaje luego de enviarlo bajo la mirada del chico. Al terminar eso no tardo más de 5 minutos en que la puerta de la sala se abriese y apareciera ante los ojos de todos los presentes, un ángel.

Len se quedo boquiabierto, pudo ser fácilmente amor a primera vista lo que le sucedió. De frente a él se encontraba "La Chica", SU chica… la había reclamado para el mismo con una mirada de reojo a sus amigos, ninguno hizo gestos de negación

En la puerta, con sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa algo torpe se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio, un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sujetado con un pequeño moño de costado, de tez sumamente blanca. Sus ojos celestes brillantes e ingenuos se posaron en cada uno de los presentes, se detuvieron un momento en los del rubio que la miraba embobado y luego pasaron rápidamente a los de su amiga Gumi, a quien sonrió al igual que ella.

Paso a sentarse y dijo con una voz aguada ya algo aniñada.

- Hola, mi nombre es R-Rin Kagamine… es un placer conocerlos a todos… y… perdón por la demora… jeje… - su risa nerviosa y aquellas actitudes algo tímidas encantaron al rubio.

Pudo notar como la rubia lo miraba fijamente de a momentos y que cuando sus miradas se chocaban pronto un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y apartaba la mirada. El rubio reía ante eso, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a las charlas que le daba la pelirroja desesperada por llamar su atención y mirando con recelo a la rubia que estaba sentada junto a ella y Dell.

Rin mantenía una charla con Dell, no en plan de coqueteo ni nada parecido, era obvio que Rin no tenia interés en él y que él tampoco lo mostraría, por respeto a su amigo, claro.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el rubio buscara la forma de sentarse junto a Rin. Primero se levanto para ir al baño y al volver se sentó junto a ella, mandando a Dell junto a Miki, quien casi grita de decepción y molestia al ver las acciones de Len, sus mejillas rojas y esa mirada de furia lo indicaban todo, estaba celosa, tal cual una niña pequeña, por eso no le gustaba. A él le gustaban las niñas tiernas y maduras, como aparentaba Rin.

- Mucho gusto Rin, mi nombre es Len, espero podamos ser buenos amigos (eso es lo menos que quiero hermosa, créeme) – Len en el fondo sabia muy bien las cosas que quería y tener a esa pequeña rubia entre sus brazos era una de ellas. Le extendió su mano con una dulce sonrisa que hasta el se sorprendió por lo sincera que era.

- Igualmente Len, espero podamos llevarnos muy bien – dijo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente, ella sujeto la mano de Len y la estrecharon fuertemente moviéndola de arriba a abajo con una gran atmósfera que pintaba todo a su alrededor de rosas.

Si solo supiera el pobre Len que Rin no era una pequeña tan inocente y que llevaba una gran personalidad y carácter dignos de una mujer hecha y derecha.

Y si solo Rin supiese que Len no era el joven confiable y respetuoso que todos pensaban, que para nada se parecía a un ángel en el centro.

¿Pero que sabían? Uno no elige de quien enamorarse a primera vista, y nadie sabía como podían ir las cosas, la gente cambia ¿No?

Continuara….

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, prometo adelantar pronto los otros fics c:

Dejen Reviews… en serio me ayudan a escribir muuucho… si no me dejan ni fav ni nada siento que no les gusta lo que escribo y no me dan ganas de seguir u,u…

En fin… los Quero…. Nos leemos luego! Dejen REVIEWS! (?

Chuuuuuaaaa


End file.
